El regreso
by Claudy SGS
Summary: Oneshot. Un joven estudiante detiene su motoneta en el camino y sube en ella a una hermosa desconocida. Nunca sabemos los misterios que nos reserva la vida, y el pronto lo va a descubrir.


_**Nota: **¡Hola! Antes que todo, quisiera hacer una aclaración: La historia a continuación es original de un escritor boliviano, Fernando Diez Medina. Yo la leí en mis clases de literatura y me encantó. Es por eso que quiero compartirla con ustedes adaptándola a nuestros queridos personajes de la serie Inuyasha. ¡Lean y disfruten tanto como yo! _

**El Regreso**

Una nube baja y negra cerraba el horizonte. Aún brillaba el sol en la sinuosidad de las colinas, pero no tardaría en llegar la lluvia y con ella el gris, el odioso gris que lo entristecía todo. ¿Por qué es tan bello lanzar la máquina rauda por la autopista cuando el sol ilumina el paisaje; y por qué fastidia hacerlo en la tarde nubosa, cuando el hombre se siente como encapsulado dentro del cielo plomizo?

La nube negra se extendía cada vez más y su sombra se proyectaba amenazadora por el camino.

Al tomar una curva la bandada de calandrias que se alzaba del campo hizo que amenguara la velocidad. Miró el reloj: tenía cuarenta minutos de recorrido y parecía inevitable afrontar el chaparrón, pero la lluvia lo tenía sin cuidado.

Eran la atmósfera pesada, el manto grisáceo de arriba y el oscuro misterio de la tarde los enemigos.

A lo lejos, los relámpagos acuchillaban el cielo. Cayeron gruesos goterones aislados. Pero aún no llovía.

La motoneta siguió su carrera. El conductor maldecía a los genios del aire.

El caballito mecánico se portaba a la maravilla. Iba rápido, seguro como flecha en pos del blanco señalado. Tomaba las curvas con atrevida elegancia, se inclinaba sobre el camino; luego recuperaba su equilibrio tan diestramente que daba al muchacho la sensación de estar volando. Descendió una rampa pronunciada velozmente, se sumergió por una larga avenida de pinos y después de sortear en algunas ondulaciones reapareció en la vasta planicie.

Faltaban sesenta kilómetros para llegar a Tokio. Lejos, lejos divisó un puntito negro que fue creciendo y perfilándose conforme se acercaba: pasajero en perspectiva.

Reprimió un gesto de fastidio porque no le gustaba llevar compañía. Otra persona en el asiento posterior de la motoneta era una carga, una sobrecarga inútil que resta velocidad y elegancia en la maniobra del vehículo. Egoísta más que sentimental, el estudiante poco se preocupaba del apuro ajeno. Al atisbar, a la distancia, la silueta parada en la vía haciendo el clásico ademán con el pulgar insinuativo, solía apurar la marcha haciéndose el distraído o el muy apresurado.

¿Por qué se detuvo la motoneta esa tarde?

Una muchacha muy linda se alzó a la orilla.

- ¿Me lleva?

Inuyasha vaciló unos instantes. Era una deliciosa presencia femenina, entre mujer y adolescente. Firme y fina. Sobre el sencillo traje azul una medallita de oro. Los cabellos de azabache oscuro. En la cara expresiva los ojos chocolate sugerían una inteligencia despierta.

- ¿Me lleva? – repitió la voz suave.

- Sí…claro… - repuso el estudiante -. Acomódese.

La jovencita se colocó recatada en el asiento posterior. Pero antes de partir Inuyasha volteó el torso recogiendo la visión fugaz de las lindas piernas juveniles.

- Agárrese bien – dijo el muchacho -, porque vamos a correr.

Los primeros kilómetros no cruzaron palabra. Atento a los goterones que no se decidían a transformarse en lluvia, graduando la marcha en las curvas, Inuyasha pensaba en sus exámenes y a ratos se olvidaba de su pasajera.

Un incidente trivial lo sacó de su indiferencia. El viento arrojaba un mechón de pelo de la joven contra su nuca. Roce exquisito. Lentamente fue despertando su sensibilidad. Sintió el cuerpo cálido que se apretaba contra el suyo. Las manos aferradas al travesaño niquelado se hundían en su cintura y le transmitían un calor misterioso. Acaso la admiraba. O estaría feliz de saberse que la protegía.

La carrera se tornaba más pura, más alada. Inuyasha conducía el caballito mecánico con alegre soltura.

El viento seguía jugando con la cabellera de la joven y a la caricia de sus hebras el estudiante descubría la secreta corriente que puede ligar una nuca y un corazón asombrados.

Queriendo ser cortés preguntó:

-¿Tiene miedo?

- No – repuso la voz suave.

La máquina cruzó un bosquecillo de cipreses. Por el confín el nubarrón era ya un manto negrísimo. Del sur venía una cortina de agua. Aumentaban las gotas. Pero la motoneta avanzaba intrépida.

Otra vez la caricia del pelo de la jovencita en su piel.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Kagome – le contestó.

Se puso a recordar las aventuras viajeras brotadas del correr del vehículo: mujeres o muchachas que le inspiraban deseo varonil, emociones fugaces. Ahora era distinto: una dicha extraña que no buscaba la propia satisfacción. ¿Cómo era su rostro? Volvió la cabeza y pudo entrever una cara maravillosa.

- Yo voy bien…Inuyasha – expresó la jovencita y una sonrisa maliciosa le transfiguraba el rostro.

- ¡No puede ser! – pensó el muchacho – Ella me conoce y yo no la había visto nunca.

Los pelotones de gotas se transformaron en un ejército de fina lluvia. Él se sintió obligado a evocar el tiempo de los caballeros: llevaba un grueso sweater de lana y bien podría desprenderse de la chaqueta de cuero. Detuvo la máquina y colocó la prenda en los hombros de la desconocida.

- ¡Oh, no! – protestó ella – No la necesito.

Pero el muchacho la obligó a ceder. Antes de reemprender la marcha cambiaron una rápida mirada y el joven se sintió en el aire: era encantadoramente femenina. En los ojos chocolate libraban combate una inteligencia vivaz y un pudor recóndito. Había malicia y temor en la cara inquieta. Una sonrisa, una mirada al sesgo:

- Gracias, ya estoy protegida.

Reanudaron el viaje.

La lluvia desigual, acrecía y aminoraba sus embates. Él tomaba las curvas con más cuidado: su carga se había tornado más preciosa. Hicieron un silencio los pocos kilómetros que aún faltaban. Mas la chaqueta de cuero y la lluvia habían acentuado la zona de intimidad.

Al estudiante se le antojaba que la presión del cuerpo de la muchacha fuera más cálida; el roce de su pelo más tierno, juguetón; y aunque no podía contemplar la hermosa cara ni escuchar la dulce voz, imaginaba que los ojos chocolate se movían por él y no por el paisaje. Se regocijaba pensando que la voz suave guardaba secretos que conocería después.

A corta distancia de Tokio, la joven pedía suavemente:

- Aquí, por favor.

Inuyasha detuvo la motoneta.

- No puede ser – arguyó -, llueve y no puedo dejarla sola.

- Esta es mi casa – dijo señalando una verja lejana y un muro blanco que se dibujaba a través del fino tejido de la lluvia, un poco a la izquierda del apiñamiento de casas que trepaban por la ladera de la montaña. Con gesto gracioso se despojó de la chaqueta y la tendió al muchacho.

- ¡De ninguna manera! – repuso éste – Llévela y mañana paso a buscarla.

- Gracias…y adiós – dijo la jovencita. Una mano ardiente se perdió en las del estudiante.

Inuyasha volvió a colocar su chaqueta en los hombros de Kagome. Vio como trepaba por el sendero caminando con paso armonioso. Volteó dos veces la cabeza, hizo un ademán de despedida y traspuso la verja.

La aventura había terminado. Bien mirado no era ni siquiera una aventura; sólo un encuentro, lo que le puede suceder a cualquier conductor de motoneta con no importa qué desconocida que recoge por el camino.

Al día siguiente al despertar, seguía perplejo. ¿Debía volver a ver a la muchacha o sería mejor pedir su chaqueta y alejarse? El sol ya brillaba en los campos. Subió a la máquina vacilando aún. Pero la mañana fragante, el aire sutil, el ruido armonioso del motor le devolvieron confianza y encendieron su imaginación.

Le pareció sentir otra vez en la espalda la sensación de un cuerpo esbelto ceñido al suyo; una onda de cabellos trémulos que le acariciaban la nuca; la voz suave musitando palabras estremecedoras. El corazón le dio un vuelo: la vería, tenía que volver a verla.

Detuvo la motoneta en el camino, trepó a pie por el sendero que conducía al pueblecito y llegando a lo más alto se dirigió al muro blanco. Un viejo barbudo custodiaba la verja de hierro. Fumaba su pipa y no se dignó reparar en el visitante.

Con cierto embarazo Inuyasha preguntó:

- ¿La señorita Kagome?

El viejo se limitó a contestar:

- Pase. Puede verlos a todos.

El estudiante avanzó quedando sorprendido frente al vasto jardín. ¿Por qué tantos árboles, flores y cruces? Y esos túmulos…Blancuras múltiples, silencios, soledad. Dio unos pasos y se detuvo junto a un sobrio monumento que coronaba una linda cara juvenil admirablemente esculpida. Debajo la leyenda decía:

"_Kagome Higurashi: 10 de abril 1995"_

El rostro esculpido era, sin duda, el de la jovencita encontrada ayer. Pero si había muerto cinco años atrás, ¿cómo podía haberla conocido una tarde primaveral de 1960?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Pálido, aturdido, se alejó del cementerio. Subió a la motoneta y venció maquinalmente el primer tramo del trayecto.

Luego el sol, el aire puro y la velocidad lo restituyeron a su natural equilibrio. Recordó detenidamente todo lo que aconteció. Pensó en un sueño, en algo absurdo, en ciertas alucinaciones, en cosas que pasan y no pueden explicarse. Pero aquella voz suave resonaba aún en sus oídos, el roce del pelo sedoso jugaba en su nuca, el mirar de los ojos chocolate le conmovía el corazón.

De pronto la hombría se le subió a la cara como un vino:

- "No puede ser – se dijo –, no puede ser"

Desvariaba y vencería el desvarío.

El caballito mecánico siguió su loca carrera. Tragó muchos kilómetros. Una mancha oscura en el camino lo detuvo. Inuyasha bajó de la motoneta y recogió una prenda mojada, polvorienta.

En el mismo sitio donde ayer recogiera a la jovencita, la chaqueta de cuero regresaba a sus manos.

FIN

_Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en otra historia. _


End file.
